Yuuz Kingdom
The Yuuz Kingdom is a monarchy that controls the territory in the north-east portion of Mundo Novo. The Kirrane Empire lies to the west and the D'holbachs International Union lies directly to the south. The D'holbachs Union used to be a part of the Kingdom, but gained independence when the feudal lords took advantage of the Demons dispersing from the Labyrinthine City Alto to declare independence, two-hundred years prior to the events of the Yuuz Liberation War. Geography Althia Plains - Large area in the middle of all three nations' territories. Academic City Arte is in the middle of these plains. *Central Border Zone - area of the Althia Plains where the borders of all three nations touch. Shera's village was in the eastern area of this region. *Salvador Fortress - South-western most fortress of the Kingdom meant to defend against the Empire *Antigua Castle - Western castle meant to defend against the Empire *Sulawesi Grand Bridge - Bridge on the Althia River that separates the Althia Plains and Belta Region Belta Region - Central territory of the Yuuz Kingdom. Many small fiefdoms dot the areas around it. *Belta Castle - Central fortress of the Yuuz Kingdom, forward most defensive position before the mountain range *Town of Tenang - Town that started the domino effect of feudal lords joining the Liberation Army Canaan Region - Area between the mountain ranges that one must pass to get Great Plains *Roshanak Stronghold - Strategic defensive stronghold protecting the pass through the Canaan Mountains to the Great Plains *City of Canaan - City ruled by the Canaan family to the west of Roshanak Stronghold *Canaan Mountains - Mountain range that spans across the Yuuz Kingdom's territory *Bertusburg Plains - Plains that make up the southern portion of the Canaan Region Great Plains - Northern-most region of the Yuuz Kingdom *Royal Capital Blanca - Capital of the Yuuz Kingdom, located in the middle of the Great Plains *Seyah Fortress - South-east to Blanca, provides backup if the city is besieged *Cyrus Fortress - Western fortress of the Great Plains. Schera Zade's final home. Notable Characters Main Article: Characters Schera Zade - Colonel of the Royal Army and commander of Death's Cavalry Christoph Yuuz Unicaffe - King of Yuuz Kingdom Farzaam - Prime Minister and handler of all internal, external, and military affairs Altura Yuuz Unicaffe - Defected princess of the Yuuz royal family Sharov Bazarov - Field Marshal of the Royal Army and commander of the First Army Corps Diener - Tactician of the Royal Capital Liberation Army and Altura's right-hand man Behruz - Defected General of the Yuuz Kingdom and Sharov's best friend. Yaldar Gale - General of the Royal Army and commander of the Third Army Corps David - General of the Royal Army and commander of the Fourth Army Corps Kerry Madros - General of the Royal Army and commander of the Firth Army Corps Barbaros - Lieutenant General of the Royal Army and part of the First Army Corps Military Main Article: Yuuz Royal Army The Kingdom's military is split on all sides. The First Army Corps defends the Royal Capital Blanca, the Second Army Corps puts pressure on the Union to the south, the Third Army Corps led by Yaldar is a mobile offensive force meant to support the other armies, and the Fourth and Fifth Army Corps defend the north-west against the Empire. Chronology The Great War - A failed campaign of the Kingdom to expand it's territory that led to an alliance of the Empire and Union. Sharov Bazarov's great-grandfather was the general who was able to fend off the counter-attack until a non-aggression pact was enacted. Yuuz Liberation War - A rebellion started by Princess Altura and backed by the Kirrane Empire that led to the upheaval of King Christoph's throne. After the war, the New Yuuz Kingdom was established. A new rebellion broke out thirty years later due to the repetition of history, and the new kingdom collapsed. Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Mundo Novo Category:Yuuz Kingdom